


Crimsom Dreams

by Lafa_DD



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: Raphael decides to speak to his dad about a recurrent dream he's having
Relationships: Raphael & Splinter (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Crimsom Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-shot i wrote to practice writing,i had this idea a while ago and wanted to try and share it. Please keep in mind is very short and basic

“Hey pops, mind if we talk for a bit?” The alligator turtle asked, as he entered into his fathers’ room

“Sure thing red. What happens?“ The short, middle age rat moved to one side of his bed, and with his hand, told the snapper to sit beside him.

“I’ve just...I’m having weird dreams recently dad” They both looked at each other, and Raphael proceeded to tell his dad about the nightmares. “So, in those dreams uh… I see our lives from a stranger’s perspective. I know it’s us but it just feels...wrong. Like, me and Leo are always arguing, not like our occasional pick-on but. It feels like we really hate each other so much. And the other me in those dreams is always very mean to Mikey, and…. I don’t know dad; I just feel like I’m somewhere different. The other Raph talks to me, he sounds so...sad and angry all the time.” Despite looking so strong, this type of psychological issues was unbearable for him.  
“What does that “Other you” tell you son?” Splinter asked, while he tried his best to comfort his son. It took Raph sometime to answer  
“” Why is Leo so fucking entitled all the time?” “Mikey is so annoying; I wish he’d leave me alone” and “What is Don problem? He thinks he is such a genius huh? He has no idea of how anything works” He…usually says things like this “At least you get me Spike””

“Spike?” inquired the adult  
“Yeah he uh… refers to me like that in the dreams. I’ve tried to speak to him but he doesn’t hear me… “Raph was looking down at his feet while he moved his hands in a nervous manner. “What can I do about these dreams I have dad?”  
But Splinter didn’t know what to say. He cared about his son, and seeing him like this broke his heart. He wished he knew what to say, but giving tips was not a strength of him.

“I...uhm…” Splinter was about to talk when a strident voice interrupted them, it was Leo.  
“Hey Raph! We are going to Mr.Hueso restaurant? Want to come?”

“Sure thing bro!” As the red masked turtle expression changed to a happier, more up to beat tone he stood up from the bed, making his father bounce I bit because of the sudden change the mattress faced. “See ya later pos! Love ya” And just like this, him and the slider disappeared from the room.  
“I’ve been experiencing the same odd dreams Raphael” His father concluded, in a whisper.


End file.
